A software-defined networking (SDN) manager in a network builds a path through the network to allow a number of devices to connect with other devices within the network. Once the SDN manager builds a path through the network, the SDN manager makes decisions about where network traffic is sent by instructing switches within the network to forward packets of data traveling across the network between the devices. As a result, the devices are connected to the other devices.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.